Occupational Hazards
by TheOtherHalfBloodPrince
Summary: "Alright, here's the deal: either you're gonna tell me where the Wichesters are, or I will kill you" the demon snarls. Veronica doesn't know what to think. Is she really willing to die for people she barely knows? (Rated T for language, blood, and violence)
1. 1: Led Away by Imperfect Imposters

Chapter One: Led Away by Imperfect Imposters

Veronica Miller takes a deep breath, swallowing the pang of sadness that always twists her stomach into knots every time she visits, which lately, has been quite often. She runs her fingers along the smooth surface of the stone. A burst of frigidity nips at her fingertips when she touches the cold headstone. Veronica traces the letters of her sister's name.

Even though she never really had a proper funeral for Erica, burying her ashes did give Veronica a sense of closure. But not enough to make much of a difference.

The distinct snapping of a twig mercilessly drags Veronica back to reality. She whips around, only to find a man staring at her. Just standing and staring, a wide grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. Instinctively, she knows something is terribly wrong.

Veronica grabs her knife and plunges it into the man's chest, right between his second and third rib. It probably hit his heart. If not, it definitely punctured his lung, but he keeps smiling. He clasps his hand around the hilt and slowly pulls it out of his flesh. He wipes the blood on his jacket, leaving dark crimson stains on the sleeve.

"Oh, sweetheart, that knife won't do you much good, but nice try, though," the man chuckles, clearly satisfied with himself. For a moment, his eyes shift to black and then snap back to blue. He tucks the knife back into Veronica's jacket.

_Crap. Demons. _Of all the things that could sneak up on Veronica, why does it have to be demons? She backs up, but feels herself bump into someone else before she can make a run for it.

Veronica spins around and punches the man in the face without hesitation. He stumbles back, one hand cradling his nose as blood drips down his face, some of it landing on the gravestone. Veronica can tell from the way the bone sticks out at an odd angle that it is broken.

He shoots her a nasty glare as he wipes the blood away before rushing forward.

Veronica wastes no time. She takes off sprinting, jumping over several tombstones along the way. But before she can make it to safety, she feels a pair of arms grab her forearm from behind. She manages to shake them off, but loses her balance and falls to the ground.

Veronica flips onto her back just in time to see the two men looming over her. "Get the hell away from me!" Veronica shouts, hoping to attract some attention. No one comes. The men only laugh at her weak attempt to escape. Veronica kicks at them, but her blows seem to have no affect on the men.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, we just want to talk," the blue-eyed demon says while motioning something Veronica doesn't recognize to the other man. Veronica gets the impression that this man is in charge.

He nods in response.

The dark-eyed man grabs her and hoists her to her feet. He takes out a needle and syringe and holds it out for Veronica to see. She feels a sharp prick on the side of her neck as the clear fluid is injected into her bloodstream. She suddenly finds it hard to stay on her feet as her vision blurs and the ground seems to be spinning. Veronica's world fades to black as she collapses.

The demon sighs as he puts one arm under her shoulders and the other one around her knees. He pulls her into his arms and waits for the other demon to say something -much to his reluctance. He doesn't like taking orders. He still pissed that he wasn't put in charge of the girl, but he decides to cooperate anyway. Because he wants his reward.

"Let's go, we go a schedule to keep," the blue-eyed demon snaps. They vanish, leaving the cemetery empty.

* * *

"I'm Dean. What's your name?" Dean runs his finger around the rim of his glass, giving the woman behind the counter a flirty grin. He's done this so many times it's almost second nature.

Dean's lost track of how many drinks he's had tonight. He thinks he stopped counting at three. Maybe it was four. Oh well, that certainly won't prevent him from having another.

"Melissa," she returns the smile, although she has absolutely no intention of leaving with him. One night stands aren't really her thing. Plus, there's something about this guy that seems intimidating.

"So, Melissa, when does your shift end?" Dean asks as she pours him yet another glass. He brings it to his lips, downing the booze in one swallow. Tonight's gonna be fun.

"Midnight," she tucks a lock of blonde hair behind her ear as she fills his glass one more time. Dean takes a sip and continues to flirt.

Sam pushes the door open and walks into the bar, scanning the room for his brother. Honestly, he leaves Dean alone for five minutes... It's like working with a four year old. If you leave them alone, they run off somewhere to play.

He sighs when he finds Dean leaning over the counter, drink in hand, talking to a bartender. And based on personal experience, Sam knows they will be doing a lot more than just talking by the end of the night. And that has to be, what, his forth glass? His fifth?

Sam makes his way over to Dean. "How many's he had?" Sam asks the girl, who seems to be relieved that someone has come for Dean.

"That's number six," Melissa gestures to the almost-empty drink Dean sets back down on the counter.

"C'mon, Dean, it's time to go," Sam says as he slaps some cash down on the counter to pay for the drinks. The woman pockets the money and moves fills another man's glass down at the other end of the counter. Dean looks at Sam with the same stupid grin he always has when he's plastered.

"But we just met," Dean whines, pointing to Melissa. Sam hauls his brother to his feet and leads him away from the counter. Dean stumbles over his own feet as they head for the door.

"I think I found the nest," Sam whispers as he drags his brother out of the bar, one arm under his shoulders to keep Dean from toppling over.

"But I'm tired of hunting vampires, Sammy," Dean complains, voice at full volume for all to hear. A few of the patrons flash quizzical looks in their direction, undoubtedly wondering just how crazy Sam and Dean are. Sam twirls his finger in the air around his temple, nodding his head toward his brother. They seem to be satisfied with this, and they turn their attention away from the Winchesters.

Sam practically has to drag Dean back to the motel room, along with putting up with his constant bitching along the way.

When they get back, Dean collapses onto his bed. Sam returns to the map that is taped on the wall. With a red marker, he circles a small piece of land just off of the main road.

Dean slowly brings himself to his feet and staggers across the room, using whatever he can find to steady himself. When he finally reaches the bathroom, Sam hears his brother vomiting up the booze. He just shakes his head.

Some things never change.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Unfortunately, I don't own _Supernatural. _This story is the sequel to _The Walls That Bleed. _Read that one first. Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	2. 2: Just One Question

Chapter Two: Just One Question

Veronica's eyes flutter open. She finds herself in a dark room. The only light is provided by a dim light bulb. Something heavy weighs down upon her chest, making even the simple task of breathing more difficult than it should be. Chains lay on her shoulders and intersect across her ribs. They bind her torso to a chair. The cool metal clings to her skin. Her jacket is gone, leaving her only in her jeans and a black tank top.

Handcuffs bind her hands to the arms of the chair and her ankles to its legs. Veronica is alone, and that scares her. Because she is a hunter, she's seen some pretty messed up stuff, and when you've seen the things that Veronica has, being left alone with your mind as your only companion can be more than detrimental.

Those horrible, nightmarish creatures that are her memories will wrap their terrifying arms around her and drag her down into the deepest depths of her own personal slice of Hell. Because no matter how hard you try to repress those God awful memories, they never really go away. Not completely, anyway.

One long metal table sits on either side of the chair that Veronica is tied to, which is placed in the middle of the room. Knives, guns, and various other weapons line the tabletops. She spots her jacket on top of the table on her left.

Veronica searches the room for any possible means of escape. There is only one door, which is undoubtedly locked. The only windows are barely large enough for a person to fit through, and they are covered with fabric, blocking out nearly all of the sunlight.

Veronica hears footsteps pounding on the floor above her. They grow closer with every second. The sound of several locks clicking fills the room just before the heavy door swings open. The men who captured her saunter inside.

One of them is tall. His blonde hair takes the form of a crew cut. His dark eyes have a way of staring not at you, but right through you. Every inch of his clothing is black, and he has two rings sticking out of his eyebrow. But his most prominent feature is the bandage covering his nose.

The other is average sized. His dark brown hair falls into his ice-blue eyes. He takes long, confident strides around the room, as if asserting his dominance.

"Miss me?" the dark-eyed demon asks, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Bite me," Veronica snaps. "No, wait, you actually might."

"Watch it," he retorts.

"What is it you want?" Veronica asks. She watches them carefully, assessing them for any possible weaknesses. So far, she finds none.

"We just want to ask you one little question," he says.

"So you tied me up in the basement just to ask one question? Seems a bit tedious if you ask me," Veronica informs them.

"Then it's a good thing we're not asking you," the dark-eyed demon snaps. She can tell he's getting irritated.

"Oh, by the way, love the outfit. The broken nose really completes the look. I've got some eyeliner you can use if you really want to look intimidating," Veronica smiles.

"Shut up," he snaps.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want," Veronica suggests.

"We want a location," the blue-eyed man takes over the interrogation.

"You're gonna have to be more specific," Veronica says.

"We want you to tell us where the Winchesters are," he wastes no more time in getting to the point.

"What's in it for me?" Veronica asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything your little heart desires," he says. There's no way she'll refuse.

Veronica has to think about this. There is plenty of things that she needs. Hell, there are even a few things that she wants that Veronica wouldn't mind having. But demon-deals are something she tries to avoid. All in all, her answer depends on what exactly they mean by 'anything'.

* * *

Dean wakes up to the sound of Sam noisily closing the door and entering the motel room. Dean blinks several times in order for his eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness of the morning sunlight flooding in the window. Daggers of pain pound inside his head, making him regret the last two or three glasses he had last night.

The events of the previous night come back to him in bits and pieces. He remembers being in the bar. And the bartender. And Sam dragging him out. Anything beyond that is nothing more than a blur.

"You found the nest?" Dean sits up when he notices the two knives and the map in his brother's hands.

"Yeah, get up. We're leaving," Sam orders, tossing him a machete. Dean catches it and rolls out of bed. He pulls on his t-shirt and leather jacket and shoves his feet into his shoes as he makes his way to the Impala.

"Turn it down," Sam commands the second he hears Black Sabbath blaring out of the speakers, interrupting Dean's drum solo on the steering wheel.

"C'mon, man," Dean whines, reluctantly lowering the volume.

"Where are we going?" Dean asks Sam, who is in the passenger seat with the map spread across his lap.

"About a mile off the main road," Sam answers, not taking his eyes off the winding lines snaking across the paper.

"Oh man, we are _definitely _stopping at that diner for lunch," Dean announces when he notices their advertisement for pie.

"Fine. Turn left," Sa points to a gap between the trees. Dean reluctantly leaves the paved roads behind and drives into the woods, carefully navigating his baby through the rough terrain.

Soon, a large barn looms overhead. Dean stops the Impala, and he and Sam make their way to the door. Most of the paint has long since peeled away. Moss and vines have nearly taken over the structure. In some places on the roof, the wood has completely rotted away.

Anticipation courses through Dean's body with each step he takes. This has to be his favorite part of a hunt -next to wasting whatever son of a bitch waits behind that door, of course.

"Ready?" Dean asks, his hand resting on the door. He draws his knife as he glances at Sam.

"Yeah," Sam nods, also taking out his knife. Dean silently opens the door, and the two of them sneak inside, ready for whatever they may find.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	3. 3: Puzzles

Chapter Three: Puzzles

"What exactly do you mean by 'anything'? Veronica questions.

"Absolutely anything. No catch. No tricks. No strings attached. Scout's honor," the blue-eyed demon raises his right hand, as if preparing to take an oath.

This considerably raises the stakes, but Veronica knows she shouldn't trust them. Even if they do give her what she wants, they'll probably kill her a week later.

But more importantly, this is Sam and Dean Winchester. The Sam and Dean who know her deepest secret. The Sam and Dean who helped with Erica and didn't ask too many questions. The Sam and Dean who would do anything to save her. Veronica knows they would sooner die than sell her out to a couple of demons, and she intends to do the same for them.

"I admire your determination, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check," Veronica smiles, her voice steady and commanding.

"You see, sweetheart, you're not in charge here. We are. So you're going to tell us where they are, unless you want to leave here with a few more scars and a lot less blood than you had when you came in here," the blue-eyed demon threatens, holding a knife in front of her eyes.

"No. N-O. You do whatever the hell you want to me, but I am not telling you where they are," Veronica snarls.

"You're really gonna regret that answer," the ferocity in the demon's blue eyes intensifies significantly. "I don't want to have to hurt you." He brings the blade closer just to scare her.

"You don't scare me," Veronica says. She meets his intense gaze. It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than a knife to scare her.

"Not yet," the demon whispers as he brings his lips to her ear. She can feel his warm breath on her skin. He grins at the mere thought of all the things he can do to break her. And the blue-eyed demon knows how satisfying it will be to force his way into her head and slowly tear away at her sanity from the inside. Because the human race truly fascinates him. These beings are puzzles, though some are far more complex than the others.

This girl is different from most humans. She's deadly smart, too smart for her own good. She's also strong and very brave. But she, like everyone else, has her secrets. And her secret will be just enough to unhinge her. They way all of these characteristics come together truly make this girl an enigma.

But he will never understand the way humans have the instinct to protect each other. It's purely irrational. Loyalty is one of Veronica's most prominent traits.

"I'll tell you what. I'm gonna give you one more chance to tell us where they are. Just one more. Because I'm a nice guy. Him, on the other hand, is not so nice," he gestures to the demon standing next to him.

"Really? The good-cop bad-cop routine? That's the best you can do?" Veronica scoffs. "Well, it's not gonna work."

"I really wish you hadn't said that," the blue-eyed demon sighs, caressing her face with the tip of the blade. "Don't worry, I'll save that pretty little face of yours for last," he smiles.

"Go to Hell," Veronica snaps. Before she can react, the demon stabs the knife into her flesh, just above her knee.

"Sweetheart, I'm already there," the demons exit the room, leaving her alone.

"Shit," Veronica feels waves of pain radiating from the wound. Blood trickles down her leg and stains her jeans. She extends her fingers as far as they will stretch so she can pull the knife out, but she can't reach it. About and inch of space separates her hand from the knife. The cool metal of the hilt presses against her skin.

Veronica has to admit: she's kind of disappointed that she didn't see it coming.

Despite the immense pain she feels, Veronica refuses to shed a single tear. Because she knows that soon she will be begging for a knife in her leg when she realizes what they will do to her. However, there is a silver lining that goes along with this. The knife belongs to the demons.

And now Veronica knows them.

* * *

Sam and Dean silently walk inside. The interior of the barn isn't much nicer than the outside. From what Dean can see, there are only five or six vampires. Nothing that they can't handle. All of the vampires are asleep, just as Sam predicted.

The brothers slowly approach the line of beds, Sam taking one end and Dean taking the other. They carefully plan each step, freezing when one of the monsters shifts in its sleep.

Dean looks over at Sam as he raises his machete over his head. Dean nods to Sam, signaling him to cut its head off. The more of the vampires they can kill before the rest wake up the better.

Dean swiftly brings his knife down. He slices through the flesh and muscle tissue with ease. The bone makes a disturbing crunching sound when the blade severs it. Blood pours out of the body, dripping down onto the floor.

Sam successfully decapitates two vampires before something grabs him from behind and slams his back against a post. The vampire looks him straight in the eyes as his set of razor-sharp teeth descends. Sam reaches for his knife, but it has fallen to the floor. Sam struggles against its grip, but he is unable to break free.

Dean rushes over, rage filling every fiber of his being. Nobody messes with Sammy and gets away with it. Not as long as Dean's around. He's always been protective of his brother -sometimes a bit too protective at times. He's killed his fair share of monsters and beaten up a good amount of bullies that messed with his brother. Dean swings his machete like a baseball bat and takes the bastard's head clean off. It lands with a thump on the floor.

Sam scoops up his knife and slices the head off of another vampire. Dean feels something wrap around his arm, knocking him off-balance. He spins around and gives it a good kick in the chest, sending it stumbling backward. Before it can regain its stability, Dean severs the head off.

"That all of 'em?" Sam asks. Dean joins him in searching every possible place that anything could possibly be hiding.

"Yeah, that's all of 'em," Dean announces. "Now let's go get some pie."

Sam only grins, rolling his eyes.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	4. 4: A Ray of Hope

Chapter Four: A Ray of Hope

Veronica is awakened from her restless sleep by the sound of voices. From what she can make out, the demons are in the middle of an argument, a quite heated one. They throw the door open. It loudly smacks against the wall as they storm inside.

"If she looses so much blood that she's barely able to stay conscious, we might not be able to get a reliable answer out of her," the dark-eyed demon explains.

"But if we bring her within an inch of her life, then she'll realize she has no other choice but to tell us where they are," the blue-eyed demon persists, complete with hand gestures to further exaggerate his point.

"I'm telling you, the boss isn't going to like this plan, the other man contradicts.

"Yeah, that's why he put you in charge of the girl," the blue-eyed demon snaps, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Veronica rolls her eyes. Seriously, these two are acting like fucking four year olds fighting over who gets the good blue crayon. "Girls, you're both pretty," Veronica sighs. Their argument immediately ceases, as if they had no idea she could hear every word they said. Both of them shoot glares in her direction.

"Watch your damn mouth. You're forgetting that your life is in our hands," the blue-eyed demon snaps.

"Please," Veronica scoffs. "You're not gonna kill me, Xander." Veronica makes a point of annunciating the blue-eyed demon's name. It seems to catch him off guard.

"How do you know my name?" he asks, clearly angry. He seriously underestimated this girl. He wracks his brain for a time when his name might have been said, but he was careful. He knows he never said his name. So how the hell does she know it?

"Wow, you really are dumber than I anticipated," Veronica announces, earning a glare from Xander in return. "So you're telling me that you went to all the trouble of kidnapping me, which obviously took planning, and you didn't bother to find out that I'm psychic?" Veronica flashes him a broad grin.

It all makes sense to Xander now. He mentally kicks himself for not figuring it out sooner. Xander has to stop this. He has to get inside her head and find out how he can destroy her. And he has to start now.

"You may be able to fool everyone else with that fake smile of yours, but I can see right through it," Xander brings his face mere inches from hers.

"And how does that work?" Veronica knows he's just changing the subject. There's something Xander doesn't want the other demon to know. Or maybe something he doesn't want Veronica to know, but she _will _figure it out.

"Your smile may be on your face, but it's not in your eyes," Xander grins.

"Oh, my smile stopped doing that eleven years ago," Veronica explains.

Xander didn't expect that answer. She's not supposed to agree with him. She's supposed to disagree and then internally debate with herself about whether or not he was right. That's what always happens with the others.

Xander wraps his fingers around the hilt of the knife and swiftly yanks it out of her leg. Veronica grimaces when she feels the sudden stab of pain she feels, but she will not cry. She won't let them know that they hurt her.

The dark-eyed demon tosses Xander a knife. He places it in Veronica's fingers. The demons turn and walk out the door and leave Veronica alone.

* * *

Sam stares at the screen of his computer. He intently watches the spinning circle, as if willing it to finish with his mind. It's been almost five minutes since he started trying to track the number.

"What's taking so long?" Dean asks between mouthfuls of cherry pie.

"I don't know," Sam says, not removing his eyes from the laptop.

"Are you sure you put in the right number?" Dean presses. He can't help the sliver of excitement that he feels. This is the closest they've come to finding Dad in a long time.

"I put in the number you gave me," Sam sighs. He swears, Dean has absolutely no patience. Still, Sam is beginning to grow impatient himself. He desperately wants to find Dad, and they are just so close.

Suddenly, a window pops up. It worked. It actually worked. Sam grins as he turns the screen toward his brother.

"You serious?" Dean marvels, still in a state of disbelief when he sees the location. It can't be real. It can't be. Things like this just don't happen to the Winchesters. They don't have good luck. Ever.

"Yeah," Sam turns his computer to face himself again.

"He's really here in New Jersey?" Dean asks. He tries to tell himself not to get his hopes up, that by the time he and Sam get his exact location, Dad will have left. But a small part of Dean wants to believe that they've really found him this time. And for the first time in ages, Dean lets himself grab onto that tiny ray of hope and hold it close to himself, as if that alone will be enough to find his father.

"Yeah, or at least he was a week ago when he texted you the coordinates for that job in Ohio," Sam says. He is worried that Dad will be gone. A week is about the most time his father stays in one place.

"Can you narrow it down to a city?" Dean pries. He knows it's a long shot to find Dad here, especially if a week has already gone by. More than a week is a long time for a hunter to stay in one place. Dad probably found another job in another city, but Dean pushes those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"No, but we can look at the news from the past week or so and see if there's anything Dad might have come here for," Sam suggests.

Dean sighs. Research isn't really his thing, but he can't think of another option. "Sounds like a plan."

**Thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed this story. Please leave a review. It makes my day to see what people think of my stories.**


	5. 5: Not Your Average Kidnapping

Chapter Five: Not Your Average Kidnapping

Veronica examines the knife. There's nothing special about it. It's just a knife. But upon closer inspection, Veronica knows it is used to kill demons. She could use one of those, if she ever gets out of here, that is.

Why would the demons give this to her? Don't they know she can still kill him despite her bonds? No sooner than she finishes asking herself these questions does she figure out the answer. Images begin to flash through Veronica's mind.

_A tall man with dark hair paces back and forth, his eyes never leaving the cluster of papers hanging on the wall. Pictures of a cemetery are among the photos mixed in with the clumsy scrawl that fills most of the papers. _

_Veronica knows that cemetery. It's the one Erica where Erica is buried. Veronica also recognizes the motel he's in. She's stayed there a few times. It's in Iowa._

_Why would he be there? Erica's buried in San Diego._

_Nonetheless, it is still comforting to know that someone is looking for her._

_Another photograph catches Veronica's eye. It is tucked into the frame of the mirror. Depicted, are the man with two young children. It takes a moment, but Veronica recognizes the boys as much younger versions of Sam and Dean. This man must be their father._

The images begin to fade and eventually dissipate completely and are replaced by brand new ones.

_Veronica finds herself in a motel room located somewhere in New Jersey. Sam and Dean Winchester page through newspapers and stories online._

_She wants to call out to them, to tell them she needs help, even though she has no idea where she is. But she knows Sam and Dean would be able to find her. When she tries to speak, no words come out of her mouth._

Veronica is back in the basement now, and she is alone. She uses the knife for the one thing she can think of: trying to cut through the cuffs. Veronica maneuvers the blade so it scrapes against the chains, filling the room with a metallic shrieks. It's no good, just as she expected.

"Where are they?" Xander bursts through the door, closely followed by the other demon.

"I don't know," Veronica lies. It sounds very convincing, but she knows Xander isn't buying it.

"You're lying," Xander smiles. He loves it when this inferior race thinks they can outsmart him.

"Yeah, I am," Veronica concedes.

"Tell me where they are," Xander commands. "Now!" He slams his palm on the table when she doesn't respond.

"No," Veronica keeps her voice firm.

"If you really care about them, you'll talk," Xander threatens. If she still won't tell them, he knows exactly what to say to her.

"And what if I don't talk?" Veronica challenges.

"Then they will die. All three of them. We'll make them slit their throats the same way me made your sister slit hers," Xander's voice is laced with malice.

Those words keep replaying inside her head. _The way we made your sister slit hers. _

"You sick, sadistic bastard," Veronica snarls. _Dammit. _She knew something was off about her sister's death. She _knew _it. She knew her sister did not write that note.

Xander's lips are curled into a broad grin, revealing each and every one of his teeth. "It's about time you knew the truth. Now, if you don't want us to do the same thing to the Winchesters, then I suggest you tell us where they are."

"Listen up," Veronica commands. "You're not gonna touch them. Because if you do, I swear to God, I will end you." She means every word of it.

"Watch me," Xander clicks off the light. The other demon follows him out of the basement.

* * *

Dean sighs as he crumples a newspaper into a ball and tosses it at the trash can across the room. It bounces off of the rim and lands on the floor. He turns to the seemingly endless stacks of papers on the table. He grudgingly takes another one.

"Please tell me you found something," Dean laments, quickly loosing his patience. He's been through God knows how many stories in the news, and nothing seems like a job Dad would have taken. Dean is bored out of his mind. He doesn't do research; it's always been Sam's thing, not Dean's. Never Dean's.

"Nope, nothing," Sam responds, happy for an excuse to take his eyes away from his computer screen.

Dean groans.

Sam exits out of the article and clicks on another one, but he accidentally opens the wrong page. Dad couldn't have taken this case. It's from a San Diego newspaper. But for some reason, Sam decides to leaf through it -purely for his own curiosity. As he moves further into the story, Sam notices something.

"Hey, Dean, check this out and tell me if you recognize anything," Sam hands him the computer. Something about this article just seems so... familiar. But Sam can't seem to figure it out.

Dean moves the computer onto his lap. He has absolutely no idea why Sam would show him this. It looks like your average kidnapping. Apparently, a girl was taken by a couple of guys out of a cemetery, and from what a witness said, she put up a hell of a fight, too.

But then it gets weird. Like, Sam and Dean's kind of weird.

So, according to this lady who claims to have seen the whole thing go down, the girl stabbed one of the men, and he just pulled the knife out of his chest and handed it back to her. The girl ran away screaming, and probably broke one guy's nose. But they didn't drive away, they vanished into thin air.

The girl was wearing jeans, a jacket, and had black hair. _Well, that narrows it down. _"I think it's worth checking out," Dean announces. He scrolls down and takes a look at photos of the crime scene that were just released yesterday. Something draws Dean's attention: a figure in the background.

"Sam, can you enhance the picture so we can see the guy in the background?" Dean asks, handing the laptop back to his brother.

Sam types away, trying to enlarge and enhance the image. It's taking a pretty long time.

"Are you finished?" Dean persists.

"Not yet," Sam replies.

"C'mon, geek-boy, isn't this supposed to be your thing?" Dean smirks.

Sam shoots him a glare. "Here," he turns the screen around.

"Is that?" Dean brings his face to the screen, making sure his eyes aren't tricking him.

"Yep," Sam answers.

**Thanks for reading. I hope you like the story so far. Be sure to check out my other stories, ****_Find Your Own Way Back Home and Playing With Fire. _****Please leave me a review! They mean a lot to me and inspire me to write the next chapters faster.**


	6. 6: This Is the Beat of my Heart

Chapter Six: This is the Beat of my Heart

It's not so bad to be afraid of the dark; lots of people are. Granted, most of them do not exceed the age of six, but there are plenty of worse things to fear. But when you think about it, Veronica Miller is _not _afraid of the dark. She's afraid of what's _in _the dark, and there is plenty to fear there.

Plus, it's not so much the dark that evokes thoughts of the creatures that lurk under its protective cover as it is the damned silence that accompanies it.

Veronica makes a conscious effort to steady her breathing. _I'm safe. Nothing's down here, _she assures herself, but for some reason, it doesn't seem to be working. A noise steadily pounds in her ears, temporarily driving the silence away.

_Bump, bump. __Bump, bump._

_God, what is that?_ Veronica pivots her head around the room, searching for the source of the noise. It could be footsteps. _No, the rhythm is too steady, to unchanging._

_Bump, bump. Bump, bump._

The room is empty, Veronica is sure of it. Her eyes peer through the darkness. She needs to find the noise.

_Bump, bump. Bump, bump._

The sound grows louder Veronica's ears until it drowns out the sound of her own thoughts. It pounds faster and faster, steadily increasing with each passing second. It almost comes from inside her. Suddenly, it hits her. Veronica knows what this sound is. This is the beat of her heart. Now that she knows the sound, it becomes oddly comforting, reassuring her that there is one thing that will always be there.

The door swings open. Veronica didn't even hear the demons coming down the stairs. They're getting better at sneaking around. Xander carries a key in his hand. The other demon has water and food. Xander shoves the key into the handcuffs and removes them from her right wrist.

"Here," the dark-eyed demon tosses her a plastic water bottle. Veronica catches it with ease. She brings it to her lips and relishes the liquid flowing down her throat. Veronica drains the bottle in about ten seconds.

He gives her a sandwich. Veronica doesn't really notice what's on it, and to be honest, she doesn't care. Up until now, Veronica had no idea how hungry she truly was. She devours it in only four mouthfuls.

Veronica notices that the door is still open. Symbols are scrawled across the walls. She recognizes these symbols. They are used to ward off angels. _Why would angels want anything to do with me? And more importantly, why would a couple of demons need this kind of protection?_

Xander forcefully grabs Veronica's wrist and snaps the cuffs back on. "Now, why don't you cut the crap and tell us where Sam and Dean are," he suggests.

"What makes you think I'm gonna tell you?" Veronica asks.

"Oh, I don't," Xander begins, "but I think I can make you." The dark-eyed demon slowly approaches Veronica and pulls out a gun. He holds out one bullet and turns it over in his fingers, running his skin along the smooth metal.

"There will be one bullet in this gun. For every time you don't answer, I will shoot. I hope you're not planning on screwing around; it might just be the last thing you do," the demon warns. He loads the gun and gives the chamber a spin before clicking it into place.

"Oh, I'm definitely planning on screwing around," Veronica grins.

"Where are they?" Xander snarls.

Veronica remains silent, jaw firmly set. She keeps still even as the barrel of the .32 Colt is pressed against her temple. She can hear a bullet click into the chamber. The demon pulls the trigger. Nothing.

"Where are they?" Xander repeats.

"My answer hasn't changed in the last thirty seconds," Veronica snaps back.

The demon fires. Nothing. Veronica knows they won't kill her.

"Where are they?!" Xander yells.

Veronica says nothing as yet another shot is fired. Just as she predicted, there is no bullet.

"Tell me!" Xander pounds his fist on the table on the table next to him. Of all the people he's manipulated, this girl is going to be the hardest to crack.

"No," Veronica states. The demon pulls the trigger again, but Veronica is still breathing.

"Where are the Winchesters?" Xander asks for the fifth time, though it comes out as more of a command than a question.

The demon fires. No bullet.

"You won't shoot me," Veronica's voice becomes a monotone, steady and emotionless.

"And why's that?" Xander asks, smiling. How naïve can she be?

"'Cause I know where they are. Sam, Dean, and John. All of 'em. You need me alive," Veronica points out.

The dark-eyed demon ponders this for a moment before saying, "You're right." He fires the gun, but not at her head. A bullet is embedded into Veronica's right shoulder. Daggers of pain erupt from the wound as blood stains her skin. Her vision blurs as the room spins. It's not that deep. Veronica can see it.

This time, she allows the tears to slide down her cheeks. They leave black streaks running down her face. She knows what she has to do. She hates it -God, she hates it- but it has to be done. "Alright, I'll tell you. I'll tell you where they are."

* * *

"Why is Dad in San Diego?" Dean asks.

"He's probably looking into the girl that got taken out of the cemetery," Sam guesses.

"When was this taken?" Dean takes the computer out of Sam's lap and searches for a date.

"Gee, I might have been able to tell you if you didn't take the computer," Sam says.

"It was two days ago. He might still be there," Dean can hear the hope in his voice, so he's sure Sam heard it, too.

"Something feels weird about this case, Dean, almost like I've seen it somewhere before," Sam says. God, he wishes he could just figure it out already.

"You mean like one of your visions?" Dean asks, sounding genuinely concerned. He always does when it comes to Sam's abilities. To be honest, it worries Dean.

"No," Sam assures him. He can see how relieved his brother is the moment the word escapes his lips. "But it all seems so familiar."

Dean reads through the article. "You think it could be the thing that killed Mom?" Dean asks.

"There's only one way to find out," Sam says.

"Yep. I guess we're goin' to San Diego," Dean agrees.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review!**


	7. 7: The Fear of Falling Apart

Chapter Seven: The Fear of Falling Apart

"Sam and Dean are in Massachusetts. John's in Nebraska," Veronica manages to tell them between choked sobs. The pain courses through her veins with each breath, threatening to take over completely.

"Where in Nebraska and Massachusetts?" Xander asks. Finally. He had no idea how long it would take before she would wise up and tell him where the Winchesters are.

"I don't know. I swear I don't know," Veronica pleads. She needs to convince them. So far, it seems to be working.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Xander asks.

"You don't, and there's no way to know for sure unless you check it out. But if you don't believe me, then just stay here," Veronica offers.

Xander places his hand on the dark-eyed demon's shoulder, and they both vanish. Veronica realizes that the dark-eyed demon isn't actually a demon at all. He's a person who's possessed. Veronica can't help but wonder which one of them possessed her sister. She wonders if the person in there is awake. She hopes to God he's not.

Veronica struggles against the bonds, but they remain intact. The darkness returns, a constant reminder of her solitude. Veronica knows the demons will come back, and she needs to exorcise the demon out of that person.

She sits in the dark for the longest time, completely unaware of each second that ticks by, until she hears a voice.

"It's your fault," a voice calls out from the darkness. Veronica knows this voice. Erica steps in front of her sister, barely visible in the darkness.

"No, no," Veronica stammers.

"It's your fault I'm dead," Erica's voice sounds hollow and listless, almost as if it's coming from the other side of a tunnel.

"Shut up," Veronica orders, but the words catch in her throat, making it come out much weaker than she'd like it to be. "SHUT UP!"

"Why didn't you stop me?" a single tear slides down Erica's face. This question is permanently etched in the back of Veronica's mind, always tormenting her. Maybe it's because she doesn't have an answer. Because the truth is, Veronica watched Erica die, just standing by while her own sister slit her throat.

"You're not real. This is all in my head," Veronica says, though it's more to assure herself of this fact than anything.

"Of course I'm in your head, but that doesn't mean I'm not real," Erica smiles.

* * *

"You said you'd bring the Winchesters to me," Damian says, frustration boiling inside of him.

"And I will," Xander assures him.

"I'm not the only angel that wants them, and you're not the only demon that can bring them to me. You're certainly not the only demon that wouldn't mind being bumped up a few ranks, either." Damian threatens.

"I know. I will bring them to you," Xander promises.

Damian takes the knife Xander has in his pocket and slashes the blade across the demon's cheek. "You better," Damian says, handing the knife back. "Or you can kiss our little deal goodbye."

* * *

Sam walks through rows and rows of graves, looking for any sign of his father. "Hey, Dean, this look like what I think it does?" Sam rubs the powdery substance between his fingers.

"Yep, that's sulfur. Looks like we're dealing with demons," Dean wanders through the headstones. Next to one, a leather bound book lays in the grass. He picks it up and runs his fingers along the cover. It looks a lot like Dad's journal. It must belong to a hunter. The page he opens to is filled with contacts. When he sees two of the names, he does a double-take. They're Sam and Dean's names. Dean's eyes drift to the name engraved on the headstone: Erica Miller.

Dean can't believe it. It's Veronica. She must be the girl from the article.

"Sam," Dean calls his brother over. Sam reads the names over Dean's shoulder. "I think I know why this job is so familiar." Dean points to the name inscribed on the stone.

"You think Veronica is the girl that was kidnapped?" Sam questions, giving voice to Dean's thoughts. Sam tries to decipher the emotions present on Dean's face. He can't, which is unusual. He's always been able to sense his brother's feelings, but not this time.

"Sure as hell looks like it. She wouldn't just leave this lying around," Dean snaps the book closed.

"We need to find out where she was staying," Dean says.

"There has to be a record of it somewhere. We should check the billing address for the headstone," Sam suggests. Dean nods.

"I think I saw a place that sells gravestones somewhere in town," Sam says.

They return to the Impala and speed down the road. Dean presses the pedal down almost all the way to the floor, sending the car flying down the cracked pavement. For some reason, he needs to finish this job. Fast. And he doesn't know why. It's been nearly a year since he last saw Veronica. He's completely moved on.

Then why is he pushing fifty on a city street? Dean eases off the gas before he can be pulled over. He pulls into the parking lot of a small shop. "This the place?" Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam responds. Dean hands his brother a badge and an ID.

A woman seems to be in her mid forties sits behind the counter, her eyes glued to the pages of a book. Her dark brown eyes meet Dean's as they approach the counter.

"I'm Agent David Taylor, and this is Agent George Carter," Dean pulls out his badge. Sam does the same.

"What can I help you with?" the woman asks, giving them a polite smile.

"Did this woman ever come in and buy a headstone? It would have been six or eight months ago," Dean holds out a picture of Veronica.

"Her, I definitely remember. She had a huge cut on the side of her neck, and had bruises on her throat," the woman says.

"Do you have an address?" Dean asks.

"Why would you want her address?" the woman counters.

"We believe she may have been kidnapped," Sam explains.

"I don't have one; she paid in cash," she responds. _Of course. _For a second, Dean almost forgot that Veronica would be smart enough not to have left a trail that could lead anyone to her location.

"Do you know if she lives around here?" Sam asks.

"She might live here. Nobody knows. Honestly, everyone pretty much avoids her. All I know is that she spends a lot of time in that cemetery, but no one ever sees her go through the entrance," the woman replies. There's something about that girl that creeps her out.

"Thank you. If anything else comes to mind, give me a call," Sam passes her a card. They return to the Impala and drive back to the cemetery. Dean takes the lead as he and Sam make their way back to Erica's grave.

Sam searches the graveyard for anything that might point them in the right direction. He's been in lots of cemeteries, and they don't bother him. He's gotten used to the ominous atmosphere the rows of headstones and blanket of silence create. But this one is different. This one creeps him out. When his eyes reach the cluster of trees that separate the graveyard from the rest of the town. There is a small gap in the woods that reveals a beaten path.

"I think I know how she's been getting here without using the entrance," Sam points to the path. Dean follows his brother's gaze before he sets off in pursuit of whatever lies at its end.

Dean makes his way down the rough path, ducking under branches. He moves much quicker than he expected, given the rocky, uneven terrain.

Sam lumbers through the dense forest, swatting branches away from his head while trying to maintain his balance. After a few minutes of clumsily stumbling through the woods, they find themselves in a clearing. And old, two-story house sits in the middle of it.

Dean picks the lock on the door with ease and cautiously enters, gun out in front of him. "Woah," he stands in awe as he takes in his surroundings. It's safe to say this is something he's never seen before.


	8. 8: Oh, Memories

Chapter Eight: Oh, Memories

Veronica's heart is still pounding when she snaps awake. She scans the room, looking for her sister. Relief washes over her when she sees that the space is empty.

The door is forcefully thrown open, and the echo of the heavy metal smacking against the concrete wall rings in Veronica's ears. Xander storms over to her chair, sporting a cut on his cheek. She sinks back into the chair, preparing herself for Xander to start yelling.

"I think you lied to me," Xander says. His voice remains calm, but the tension that strains it is almost tangible.

"No shit, Sherlock," Veronica snaps back. "It's gonna take more than a bullet to make me talk."

Xander takes a knife from the table and grabs Veronica's left arm. His cold fingers enclose around her wrist as he turns her forearm to face the ceiling. "When'd you get this?" Xander traces the outline of the tattoo that lies about an inch from her elbow and stretches to about two inches above her wrist.

"Couple 'a months ago," Veronica answers, her eyes drifting to the raven on her arm.

Xander lets the blade of his knife hover precariously on her skin. Veronica knows this is the knife she used to find Sam and Dean. The sharp metal is drug diagonally across her skin. The gash left behind isn't very deep and is only about two inches long. It stings, but this pain doesn't bother her. Not anymore.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it?" Xander smiles. "Now you've got a matching set."

Veronica follows his gaze to the scars crisscrossing along her right wrist. They are so neat and perfect. Since, they're nearly twelve years old, they've all begun to fade, but they are still pretty noticeable. That's why she always wears her jacket. She doesn't want to look at them.

"How thoughtful of you," Veronica sarcastically remarks, all the while sending glares his way. How typical. Whenever she wants to avoid a conversation, she washes it away with sarcasm. Maybe that's why she's never had many friends.

"What can I say? I'm a giver," a smirk finds its way onto his face.

"Looks like you've got a scar of your own," Veronica says. Now, she's glad he used the knife that he did to cut her. Because that's the knife that cut him.

Xander becomes aware of the way her eyes stare at the thin line on his cheek. He says nothing, hoping she will let it go. But even he knows that's too much to hope for.

"Ya know, I never thought you were the type that takes orders from an angel, but I guess being right-hand-man when heaven has a new God has its perks," Veronica says.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Xander denounces.

"Oh, I think you do," she turns to the dark-eyed demon. "I don't know if you're aware, but he isn't planning on-"

Veronica is cut short by Xander's fist colliding with her jaw, and he didn't take it easy on her in the least. She can still feel the pain from the initial point of contact. The coppery taste of blood begins to fill her mouth. She spits it out, crimson staining the concrete floor. A trickle of blood rolls down her chin.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to hit a girl?" Veronica smiles.

"Shut up, or I'll hit you again," Xander threatens, trying to keep his intimidating demeanor.

"If you break my jaw, I won't be able to tell you where Sam and Dean are," Veronica points out.

"I said shut up," Xander abandons his threats of physical harm. For now. Soon, they won't be threats.

"Not now, Xander, the grown-ups are talking," Veronica silences the demon. "Now, as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, he isn't planning on sharing that power with you. In fact, he's planning on sending you right back to Hell."

Something flickers behind the dark-eyed demon's eyes. Anger? Confusion? Betrayal? Probably some amalgamation of the three.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asks, anger slowly creeping into his voice. "Is she?!"

"No, no, of course not," Xander says.

"He's lying," Veronica states. She knows he is, but even if he wasn't, she would have said the same thing. Because she needs one of them on her side. Or at least fighting with each other.

"How would you know?" Xander snaps.

"Because my career depends on my ability to tell a convincing lie, and being able to tell when others are lying," Veronica answers. "Plus, the whole psychic thing helps."

"She's lying," Xander redirects the conversation away from himself.

"No, I'm not. I have no reason to lie to you. Xander's the one who likes to play with knives. He's in charge, not you," Veronica says. She can see the dark-eyed demon's internal conflict.

"I think we've heard enough from you," Xander says. He places a strip of duct tape across her lips.

* * *

"You ever see something like this?" Dean marvels.

"No. Dad's definition of precaution doesn't even come close to this," Sam's eyes wander around the kitchen. Salt lines the threshold of every door and window. A devil's trap is painted on the ceiling above every possible entrance and exit on the first floor -and probably on the second floor, too.

Dean makes his way toward the window. It looks out on the back yard. Trees animate the ground even in the slightest breeze. _This would be perfect for hiding evidence, _Dean thinks. His eyes drift to the windowsill. He unlatches the window and pushes it open. Dean runs his fingers along the chipping white paint. "There's sulfur here," Dean calls to his brother, who is still searching the kitchen.

Dean drags his fingers along the iron railings as he climbs the stairs. The symbols that are used to keep angels away are painted everywhere. This place is like Fort Knox, except for hunters. Upstairs, he finds a room with a desk and a bookshelf. Old books line the shelves. A laptop sits on the desk. He slides open a drawer. It is filled with cellphones.

There's nothing up here that could give them any clues, but Dean knows one way he can find her. It's a little unorthodox, even for him, but it just might work.

"Find anything?" Sam asks, sifting through a stack of envelopes that were left on the counter.

"No, you?" Dean responds.

"Nothing that could help us find her, but check this out," Sam presses a button hidden carefully by a picture frame. The wall slides away, revealing an immense collection of weapons.

"This place is awesome," Dean smiles.

"I think I know someone who can help us find her," Dean says.

"Who?" Sam asks. He can tell by the solemn expression on his brother's face that he's not going to like this.

"And old friend," Dean answers.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a review! I would really appreciate it if you would read my stories on fictionpress. My username is ImpossibleGirl.**


	9. 9: Wrong Department

Chapter Nine: Wrong Department

The morning sunlight peeks through the small portion of the windows that aren't covered. Veronica feels the tape covering her mouth, holding it firmly shut. She knows they'll have to take it off. She can't talk with it on.

Xander opens the door and trudges in. Veronica can clearly see the exasperation hidden behind his tired eyes. Anger and exhaustion vie for control of his expression. He's long since lost the determination he had when this started, which seems like ages ago -when in actuality, was only a few days ago. Maybe Veronica's finally knocked him off the pedestal Xander's put himself on. Maybe now he knows he's not as infallible as he thinks he is.

Xander pinches a corner of the tape between his fingers. In one swift motion, the tape is ripped off. Veronica still feels the pain on her face seconds after it is gone.

"I just don't get it," Xander marvels.

"Don't get what?" Veronica asks.

"Why are you so willing to sacrifice yourself for people who don't even care about you?" Xander pulls up a chair and takes a seat across from her.

"You're wrong," Veronica says, but she can't stop her mind from wandering to the possibility that he's not. Are they even looking for her? Do they even know she's gone? Will it really make a difference to them if Veronica dies in this basement?

"Am I?" Xander questions.

"Yeah. You see, humans have one thing that demons don't," Veronica says.

"And what might that be?" Xander muses.

"There are some of us who don't sell out other people for a demon-deal that will undoubtedly end our lives a week later," Veronica says, and much to her surprise, she finds herself believing it.

"I told you, this deal won't have an expiration date," Xander promises.

"You know, for a demon, you suck at lying," Veronica counters.

"I'm not lying," Xander assures her.

"I don't care. I'm still not telling you," she responds. "But there is something that I'd like to say."

"Ooh, do tell," a wide grin spreads across Xander's features.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica protestas," Veronica begins.

"No, shut up!" Xander yells. How does she know?

The dark-eyed demon can feel himself loosing his grip on his vessel. He needs to fight this. He won't go back to Hell. Not now, not when they are so close.

Veronica continues to recite the incantation. The demon convulses, struggling to keep hold of the human he's possessing. He feels himself being slowly ripped away. His entire being burns as if it were engulfed in flames. He can't take it anymore.

Veronica sees black smoke flood out of his mouth as an inhuman shriek escapes his lips. The smoke gathers near the floor and then disappears. Veronica doesn't even have time to put a smug grin on her face before Xander grabs a knife and takes her left wrist in his hand.

"Why so upset?" Xander asks, that twisted satisfaction of his once again surfacing. "It's not like you're new to this." He slices her skin. It stings, but only briefly.

Xander menacingly snakes across the room and towers over the person cowering on the floor. The man looks up at Xander with the frightened eyes of a child. Xander flashes him a grin before tying the man's hands behind his back.

"Play nice. I'll be back soon," Xander closes and locks the door behind him.

* * *

Dean lets the match fall. A fire ignites at his feet. He searches the room, but it's empty. He knew this wouldn't work, but that didn't stop him from hoping that it would.

"You sure you did it right?" Sam asks, also noticing the empty room.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Dean responds defensively.

"What is so important that you had to drag me out of Hell to tell me?" Crowley growls, not surprised to find himself standing under a devil's trap.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine this morning," Dean remarks, earning a scowl from Crowley in return.

"Where is she?" Dean continues.

"Care to elaborate?" Crowley asks.

"You know who I'm talking about," Dean snaps. His patients are swiftly evaporating and are being replaced with frustration.

"No, I don't," Crowley persists. Sometimes, these boys are so thick that he wonders how they've survived as long as they have.

"Veronica Miller," Sam quickly jumps in, not wanting to waste any more time.

"Oh, her," Crowley curtly responds. "She's a pretty big deal in Hell. A lot of demons would love to have her soul, myself included."

"Well, it looks like two of them are getting their wish," Sam explains. He is surprised by the confusion that becomes present on the demon's face.

"What?" Crowley is taken aback. None of his demons took the girl, he's sure of it.

"You know perfectly well 'what'. She's been captured by demons, and we think you're behind it," Dean accuses. He hates it when demons think they can outsmart him. They can't.

"Believe me, I wish that was true," the demon insists. "But if she was taken by demons, I'd be the first to know about it."

"Are you sure?" Sam questions.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Crowley snaps. "Something like this doesn't get past the king of Hell."

"We're sure that demons took her," Dean presses. This isn't making sense. It has to be demons, but why wouldn't they be working for Crowley?

"Then, you've got the wrong department. I'd start looking for her upstairs if I were you. There's plenty of demons who wouldn't be above improving their rank and getting out of Hell at the same time," Crowley explains.

"What do you mean?" Dean asks.

"I think you know exactly what I mean," Crowley glares at him. "Now, can I go?"

For some reason, Sam believes him. It's all coming together now. "Fine," Sam takes a knife and scrapes away part of the devil's trap and Crowley vanishes.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you just did?" Dean asks.

"Dean, he wasn't lying," Sam defends himself.

"How do you know?" Dean asks, his voice taking on a very annoying tone -the tone it takes whenever Sam points out that his brother isn't always right.

"Call me crazy, but I believed him," Sam answers.

"Why?" Dean questions, as if it is completely implausible to trust someone, even if that someone is the king of Hell.

"There is one way to find out," Sam points out.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean crosses his arms over his chest. He hates it when his brother makes stupid decisions like that, but knowing his brother, Sam has a reason.

"We make a call," Sam answers. His plan is so crazy that it just might work.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review with your thoughts on the story so far.**


	10. 10: Everything I Do Is Bittersweet

Chapter Ten: Everything I Do Is Bittersweet

"Where am I?" the man's voice quivers as his eyes nervously dart around the room. He knows he's in control of himself now. He recognizes the girl sitting in front of him. He watched himself do horrible things to her, and he couldn't for the life of him, figure out how to stop it. It was odd. He was awake, but he was not in control of his actions.

"In a basement somewhere in Iowa, I think," Veronica responds matter-of-factly.

"How did I get here?" he continues.

"That's kind of a long story," Veronica does her best to avoid answering the question. He doesn't need to know about the demon. Sometimes, people are better off living in the midst of ignorance, because once you know the truth, there's no going back. You can never go back to the way things were before.

"I've got time," the man responds, dead-set on hearing the answer.

"You sure?" Veronica clarifies.

"Yeah," the man says.

"Well, you were possessed by a demon, and then you kidnapped me and tried to kill me," Veronica explains.

"A demon? Like from the Bible?" he just doesn't believe it. "But those don't exist."

"Yeah, they do, unfortunately," Veronica says. There are some days when she wishes they didn't exist, too. It would make her life so much easier.

"Who are you?" he wracks his brain for any recollection of what's happened to him besides what he already knows, but the last thing he remembers is being here. He remembers some of it. He remembers shooting her.

"Veronica," she replies. "What about you?"

"Marshall," the man says.

"Do you have a family, Marshall?" Veronica asks.

"No, just me," he offers a weak smile, but it fades away just as quickly as it appeared on his face. "Are we going to get out of here?"

"Yeah, I've got somebody looking for me. He's one of the best, but the other demon's gonna come back," Veronica can barely get her statement out when the sound of the door slamming into the wall rings in her ears, plunging the room into silence.

"Alright, here's the deal: I am done messing around. So, either you're gonna tell me where they are, or I will kill you," Xander hovers over her. The smug grin he once bore has been wiped from his face, leaving no trace that it was ever there.

"Really? I don't think so. You are in no position to be negotiating with me, Xander. I'm the best lead you've got, and if I'm gone, word'll spread pretty damn quickly. And when Sam and Dean find out, they will kill you," Veronica threatens.

"They'll never find me," Xander says.

"Trust me, they will. And besides, how would your little angel-friend feel about you basically guaranteeing that you'll never find the Winchesters?" Veronica counters, raising her eyebrows.

"At this point, I don't care. I'll kill you just for pissing me off!" Xander yells.

"So, what's it gonna be? Are you going to tell me, or die?" Xander snarls.

Veronica tries to process the information that's been given to her. And it's pretty hard to think when you've got a demon breathing down your neck. She knows what the logical thing to do is: tell him where the Winchesters are. Then again, logic doesn't really apply here. But is it really worth it to sacrifice yourself for two people you haven't neither seen nor heard from in almost a year, and one whom you haven't even met?

Yes. Because Veronica knows they would do the same thing for her without a second thought, and if dying means that they will be safe, then that's what she has to do.

Plus, when you think about it, this isn't such a horrible way to go. At least she'd be dying for something important. Just like every aspect of her life, this is bittersweet. Her whole life makes no sense. She saves so many people, but everyone she has ever cared about is dead because of it.

Veronica takes a deep breath. "I guess you're gonna have to kill me."

* * *

"You really think he can help?" Dean asks. This plan is freaking insane, which means they must be desperate.

"Yeah, and it's better than doing nothing," Sam points out.

"Alright, fine," Dean finally gives in, much to his own reluctance. "Uh... Cas? We got a little problem. There are some demons, and they took someone."

"Why'd you stop?" Sam asks.

"Because he wouldn't be able to get inside," Dean makes his way to the door, pointing at the symbols on the walls. Sam nods and follows.

Dean throws open the door. A cool breeze rushes through the trees, sending leaves dancing through the wind. A few feet away from the porch, and angel in a trench coat stands, waiting for Sam and Dean.

"You called?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah, a couple 'a demons kidnapped a friend of ours," Dean answers. "Crowley said they might be working for the angels."

"It's true. Some of Raphael's followers are looking to gain power, and they've offered demons deals that would allow them to establish leadership in Heaven," Castiel explains. Sometimes, he doesn't understand what drives his brothers and sisters to perform such corrupt acts. He doesn't approve their lack of faith in their father.

"So, why would they want Veronica?" Sam asks.

"Because if they have her, they can find you, Dean, and John, and if they kill you, their primary threat will be gone," Castiel says. Dean is shocked that the fact that his father is part of this caught him off guard. Deep down, he knew.

"Woah, woah. Why are they going after all three of us?" Dean interrupts.

"Because you can stop them," the angel doesn't bother to elaborate any further.

"Where are they keeping her?" Dean persists.

"I don't know. They have kept her hidden from me," Castiel says.

"How do we find them?" Dean continues. He needs to stop this, but for the first time in a long time, he finds himself unsure of where to start. Still, something is off about this whole thing. Veronica's been gone for over a week. Why hasn't she sold he and Sam out? Dean knows she could easily find them -and probably already has.

It sickens him to think that she is risking her life for he and Sam. Now, Dean knows he has to find her even faster -before they kill her.

Sam sees the way his brother's expression darkens, and Sam knows exactly what he's thinking: why would someone they barely know be willing to go through this for them? Sam has to admit that he's thinking the same thing. It doesn't make sense.

"I wish I knew," Castiel responds.

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. I don't own ****_Supernatural _****or any of its characters.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven: If I Ever Leave, I Could Learn To Miss You

"A gun would be quicker," Veronica says as she stares off into the distance, no emotion finding its way into her voice. She should be scared out of her mind, but she doesn't feel anything -not a damn thing. And that is more terrifying than any emotion she could feel.

"But a knife is more fun," Xander replies, his hands poised over the array of blades, still choosing which one will be best.

Marshall sits in stunned silence. Is he going to watch someone die? Will he be next? This stuff isn't supposed to happen. Not in real life.

The blade hovers precariously over her arm, eagerly waiting for the opportunity to slice into her. "Wait," Veronica says.

"What?" Xander snaps, clearly annoyed.

"I get to leave a note," Veronica commands.

"Fine," Xander rolls his eyes at the petty request as he hands her a pen and paper.

Veronica takes it and awkwardly places it on the arm of the chair. She struggles to write anything on the paper. Blood from the cuts on her left wrist that haven't completely healed smears on the notepad.

She's not sure what she should say, which is odd because Veronica must have gone over this a thousand times. In fact, she's got a letter in her room that someone will find when she dies. Veronica knows there isn't much time left.

_Dean, Sam, and John,  
It's not your fault. Take care of the Harley for me.  
-Veronica Miller_

Veronica knows those are the only people that will find her, and it makes her feel a little better to know her bike will be taken care of. It's strange -Veronica never thought she would miss anyone. That's why she's always kept to herself. If she's alone, she won't have to leave anyone. But Veronica discovers that she will be leaving someone behind.

Even if she hasn't seen them in ages.

"Go ahead. I'm ready," Veronica raises her eyes to meet the demon's.

Xander swiftly forces the blade into the same wound in her leg, reopening the healing gash and sending blood spilling onto the floor. A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth when he hears a small cry escape Veronica's mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Marshall gasps. People aren't supposed to do this. This isn't supposed to be happening.

Xander slowly pivots his head to face Marshall, his eyes disappearing into a raging sea of blackness. Marshall studies those black eyes, fixated on their burning intensity, and he suddenly believes everything. He believes in the demons. He believes this is really happening.

"She made her choice," Xander growls, relishing the way the words roll off his tongue.

Xander's hand floats over the collection of weapons on the table before choosing a knife. The blade pauses just above her right arm, poised to strike. It is slowly dragged across her skin, sending a stream of blood dripping onto the floor. The pain takes her back, back to a time when she loved it -a time when this was an acceptable way to deal with the pain she already felt. A familiar pang of sadness weighs her down.

Marshall looks upon the scene before him in awe. Why is she so calm? In all his life, he's never seen true bravery until now. This girl is sacrificing herself, and she doesn't seem at all upset.

After adding several new cuts to Veronica's arm, he places a rough hand on her cheek. The cold tip of the blade rests on the skin above her eyebrow. Veronica feels a drop of blood roll down her face as the knife pierces her skin. It finally becomes apparent to her that she's not going to get out of this. She will die here, and there's nothing she can do about it.

Veronica doesn't want to die. Sure, her life is a living Hell more often than not, but that doesn't mean she's ready to give it up. And not to mention, she doesn't have high hopes that the light at the end of the tunnel will be anything more than hellfire waiting to consume her. She grimaces when the knife is held firmly to her throat.

"Any last words?" Xander raises his eyes to meet hers.

"Yeah," Veronica begins, her eyes drifting to the door. "Your angel-proofing needs work."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Dean asks again, his frustration substantially increasing my the second.

"Yes, Dean, I'm sure," Bobby sighs into the phone. "Aside from a few assault charges a couple of years ago, it's like the girl doesn't exist." He's never seen anything like this before. He's heard rumors about Veronica Miller. She keeps almost entirely to herself, probably because she's not well-liked. She's an outstanding hunter, but that still doesn't explain how she can disappear like that.

"Let me know if you find anything," Dean says.

"Sure thing," Bobby responds. Dean hangs up the phone.

"Dammit," Dean shoves the phone into his pocket. He wishes they had something to at least point them in the right direction, but there's no sign of demonic activity anywhere near here, or anywhere even remotely close. It's been almost two weeks since Veronica was taken. What if he's too late?

_No. She's still alive. She has to be, _Dean repeats to himself, but it doesn't reassure him in any way. Not even Cas and Bobby can find her. Dean takes a seat at the desk and opens the laptop. It's not password protected, which most likely means that there's nothing important on it.

There are no saved documents, no pictures, no nothing.

Dean flips through the pages of her journal and calls the first number of three on the list. No answer. He moves on to the second.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asks.

"I'm a friend of Veronica Miller's. Some demons took her. Do you know anywhere they might have gone?"

"No," the man on the other end hangs up. Great.

Dean tries the third number. Out of service. Just freaking great.

Dean lumbers down the stairs and finds Sam in the kitchen. "Anything?" Sam asks.

"Nothing," Dean answers regretfully. "I've called everyone in her contacts. Nobody knows where she could have been taken."

"Did Bobby know anything?" Sam continues.

"Nope," Dean states flatly. "I don't think we're gonna find her."

"Sometimes, you have to have a little faith," Sam says, but he's also starting to doubt that they'll find her alive as well. It's been days -he's not that optimistic.

"Right," Dean responds derisively. He's tried having faith; he really has. It doesn't really end well for Dean, especially in his line of work. So, why start now?

**Thanks for reading! Please leave me a review. They make writing the next chapters so much easier!**


End file.
